Folding beach chairs are well known. Typical beach chairs include a back support frame upon which is mounted a flexible back support, a seat support frame and a mounted flexible seat as well as a cross frame member that is pivotally mounted between the back support frame and the seat support frame which establishes the angular seating position between the back support and the seat support. Additionally, these folding beach chairs typically are hinged such that the back support can be positioned adjacent the seat support and the user can carry the collapsed beach chair.
As used herein, the term “beach chair” is not meant to limit the folding chair invention to chairs solely employed or utilized on a beach. As is commonly known, these types of folding chairs are used on patios, at sporting events, and in parks and recreational areas, in addition to being utilized on the beach.